Chroniques du pavillon de la bibliothèque
by Oceanna
Summary: Lors de son apprentissage à Gusu, Wei Wuxian ne s'est pas limité à semer le chaos dans la classe de Lan Qiren (ou dans le coeur de Lan Wangji, mais c'est une autre histoire). Il a aussi réussi à mener au désespoir les personnes qui s'occupent du pavillon de la bibliothèque.


Quand Lan Rong revient de son voyage chargée de ses nouvelles acquisitions, elle s'attend à ce qu'il se passe usuellement quand un groupe de nouveau disciple arrive à Gusu : réexpliquer encore et encore la manière dont sont rangé les livres et les rouleaux, indiquer où sont les pierres d'encre et les pinceaux, rappeler les règles écrites sur le panneau à l'entrée qui concernent spécifiquement la librairie, retenir peu à peu les noms des disciples les plus sérieux et les plus assidus et découvrir si leur travail est payé de récompense.

Ce à quoi elle ne s'attend pas, c'est qu'en l'espace d'une semaine, elle et ses collègues auront déjà retenu un prénom et qu'ils auront tous gagné une maîtrise précieux dans l'art de faire porter la voix le plus haut possible sans contrevenir aux règles du clan pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

En vérité, la première fois qu'elle a rencontré Wei Wuxian – bien avant que sa réputation ne soit établie – elle a absolument sous-estimé sa capacité au chaos.

À sa défense, il faisait partie d'un groupe de disciple et elle n'a reconnu que Nie Huaisang qui s'est chargé lui-même de leur faire visiter la bibliothèque. Elle les a suivi du regard, mais elle se concentrait – comme à son habitude – sur les livres qu'ils manipulaient rapidement et sans véritable intérêt pour leur contenu. Pas un ne regarde les écriteaux qui indiquaient « un livre mal rangé est un livre perdu » entre chaque étagère – comme toujours, les seuls qui lisent ce message sont ceux qui font attention à ranger correctement les volumes. Elle est trop loin pour suivre leur conversation et n'en perçoit que les éclats de rire qui deviennent de plus en plus forts. Lan Rong quitte donc le bureau où se trouve le volume qu'on lui a demandé de copier pour une secte mineure pour se rapprocher d'eux.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Elle attend que leur attention se reporte sur elle. Enfin, elle reprend :

« Il s'agit d'un lieu d'étude, pourriez-vous faire attention ? »

Un murmure d'assentiment – auquel elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait pas se fier – lui répond et elle se se retourne déjà quand un des nouveaux élèves la rappela. Elle le dévisage, déjà prévenue par son sourire de sale gosse qu'il veut sans doute la provoquer.

« Vous avez des livres… vous savez, des livres intéressants ? »

Quelques rires derrière-lui. L'adolescent qui pose la question n'est pas Wei Wuxian, apprendra-t-elle bientôt. Elle a un sourire poli.

« Tous les livres de notre collection sont intéressants, répond-elle.

-Oui, oui, mais les livres _intéressants_ ?, insiste-t-il. »

Dix ans plus tôt, la question l'aurait laissé rougissante, mais c'est loin la dernière fois qu'elle doit répondre à ce genre de question. Elle ignore donc les rires gras que les autres étouffent.

« Puis-je savoir quel est l'intérêt du jeune maître ? Notre collection est large et je suis certaine qu'avec des précisions, je pourrais lui indiquer vers quelle section se diriger. Où se trouve donc votre intérêt ?

-Bah, vous savez, des livres qui parlent de…

-De… ?

-De femmes !, l'interrompt un autre en perdant patience.

-Oh ! Des femmes cultivatrices ? De femmes du clan qui ont laissé leurs journaux ? »

Elle conserve un air sérieux devant l'air déçu des adolescents. Ils sont encore assez jeunes pour que les mots les fasse rougir. La scène n'est soudain plus aussi drôle pour eux et il secoue la tête pendant que les autres décident de repartir à l'extérieur. Elle entend l'un d'eux s'exclamer :

« Tu vois ! On ne peut même pas les taquiner ! Comment vais-je survivre ? »

Elle apprendra bientôt qu'il s'agit de Wei Wuxian.

.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Dai Song relève les yeux vers la disciple qui vient de s'adresser à elle. Elle la connaît de vue parce qu'elle passe chaque soir pour emprunter un nouveau livre. Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance :

« Oui ?

-Je… Je crois que la section où je suis est dérangée, murmure la jeune femme encore plus bas. »

Dai Song ouvre de grands yeux se et se lève. Comment est-ce possible ?

Et effectivement, devant les rayonnages, elle ne peut pas nier l'évidence : quelqu'un a arrangé de nouveau tout les livres et les rouleaux par… taille et par couleur, apparemment.

« L'harmonie et l'ordre doivent se trouver en toute chose, récite une voix malicieuse dans leur dos. »

Dai Song pivote sur ses talons pour se trouver face à Wei Wuxian qui les regarde avec un grand sourire.

« Quoi ? Ce sont les règles de Gusu, proteste-t-il avec délice. Je vous ai aidé à mieux les appliquer ! »

La journée a été longue et Dai Song doit encore avancer une commande pour la secte Jiang. Elle regarde Wei Wuxian, regarde les livres et décide de ne pas perdre sa salive.

« Remettez tout en ordre. Je raconterai tout cela à Lan Qiren. »

Elle se retourne et se dirige vers son bureau, consciente qu'elle ne sera pas obéit – mais habituellement, l'ordre est suffisant pour que Wei Wuxian fuit les lieux de son crime et c'est la seule chose qu'elle souhaite pour le moment.

.

« Ils sont trop silencieux, murmure Lan Xiaoqi. Ils sont trop silencieux depuis trop longtemps. »

Lan Rong soupire, mais son collègue a raison. Ils sont trop silencieux depuis trop longtemps, et, au vu de ce que raconte Lan Qiren, il est peu probables qu'ils soient en train de travailler. Elle avise la pile de rouleaux à ranger, soupire :

« Je m'en charge. »

L'air affairé, elle se rapproche de la table que partagent les six disciples. Ils sont penchés sur leurs feuilles, mais ils a de l'excitation dans l'air, quelque chose dans la manière d'écrire qui les trahit. Plus proche, Lan Rong prend soin de ne pas les regarder. Elle se penche vers l'étagère, jette un coup d'œil sur ce qui maintient leur attention et est surpris de voir que leurs notes semblent parfaitement sérieuses jusqu'au moment où elle comprend…

« Où avez-vous trouvé le sujet de l'examen ?, s'exclame-t-elle. »

Les disciples paniquent, et à l'extérieur, un rire joyeux semble lui répondre.

.

« Qu'avez-vous donc fait à ce livre ? »

La voix de Dai Song a vrillé dans l'air silencieux du pavillon. Lan Xiaoqi redresse la tête pour découvrir Wei Wuxian qui porte un air angélique qui ne doit plus tromper grand monde.

« J'ai pris des notes, répond-il fièrement. »

Entre les mains de Dai Song, _Le Traité des propriété des métaux_, est... couvert d'annotations qui se succèdent d'une main brouillonne, presque illisible. Lan Xiaoqi se rapproche, conscient que dans quelques minutes, il va devoir jouer les médiateurs.

« Qui, gronde Dai Song entre ses dents, vous a laissé penser que prendre vos notes sur ce livre était une bonne idée ? »

Wei Wuxian joue les enfants surpris. Il ouvre de grands yeux, lève haut les mains comme pour se défendre.

« Mais le dernier livre que j'ai pris était couverts de notes, protesta-t-il. »

Sa collègue le considère, interloqué.

« Il s'agissait des notes du sage Lu Xuefeng sur les mémoires du maître He Shi, répond Lan Xiaoqi qui se souvient de s'en être occupé.

-Oui, c'est ça !, confirma Wei Wuxian. Des notes de vieux maîtres poussiéreux sur un livre tout aussi poussiéreux ! Que doivent penser les gens qui viennent en ayant entendu vanter les mérites de votre collection quand il découvrent cela ? Au moins, avec mes notes, vous pourrez...

-Dehors !, s'exclama Lan Xiaoqi. J'en parlerai à Lan Qiren ! Il vous assignera votre punition demain matin ! »

L'adolescent éclata de rire, mais s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Il s'arrêta rapidement là où ses amis l'attendaient pour le presser de questions à propos de sa dernière provocation. Lan Xiaoqi soupira et saisit le livre.

« Je viens de finir ma commande. Je vais le recopier. »

Il revient à son bureau et s'installa. Il pris quelques seconde pour se concentrer et oublier la lassitude qui l'avait envahi, puis saisit son pinceau et se concentra sur la première page. La copie lui prit deux semaines, durant lesquels il devint familier avec les pattes de mouches de Wei Wuxian. A sa grande surprise, si la moitié des notes ressemblaient à des morceaux de pensées sans queue ni tête ou a des jeux de mots grivois, l'autre moitié rassemblaient des remarques sagaces et des pensées que, développées, auraient pu être des réflexions brillantes.

Il soupire une dernière fois, prit entre l'amusement et le dépit :

« Bon sang, murmure-t-il. Il fallait qu'il soit véritablement le disciple de la secte de Yunmeng le plus brillant... »

.

Lan Rong contourne une étagère et tombe nez à nez avec deux disciples. Elle cligne des yeux :

« Que faites-vous là ? »

Les deux disciples sursautent et se détournent. Lan Rong les regarde fixement et comprend ce qu'il se passe : avec l'été, ils ont ouvert la plupart des panneaux du pavillon pour laisser rentrer de l'air, et que les étagères permettent d'observer l'étang et les disciples qui l'entoure sans se faire remarquer. Elle retient le rire qui pointe dans sa gorge et tente de garder l'air le plus sérieux et concentré possible.

« Ici c'est un lieu de travail houspille-t-elle alors que les deux adolescents n'ont toujours pas trouvé de réponse. Dehors ! »

Les deux disciples obtempèrent et détalent aussi vite que possible. Lan Rong soupire, finit de ranger ses livres et rejoint Lan Xiaoqi.

« Nous n'avons pas pensé à tout en déplaçant les rayonnages, annonce-t-elle. »

Son supérieur la regarde avec surprise.

« Je viens de trouver des disciples dans nos étagères sur la double cultivation, explique-t-elle.

-Ils...

-Ils étaient plus intéressé par le fait de se cacher de leurs camarades que par les noms des étagères. Mais d'autres auront des yeux plus baladeurs et je crois que nous avons assez d'éléments de chaos pour être pleinement occupés cette année. »

Lan Xiaoqi hoche la tête avec ferveur. Il voit très bien qui parmi les élèves arrivés à Gusu a des yeux baladeurs et une propension au chaos. La moitié du rayon dont ils parlent comporte des traités théorique et des mémoires, mais l'autre moitié contient des livres aux illustrations qui se sont toujours révélées fascinantes pour de jeunes adolescents dont le corps est en train de changer, mais où le contenu n'est pas jugé assez intéressant ou secret pour nécessité de passer dans les pièces secrètes, malgré quelques débats très vifs qui ressurgissaient chaque année. La plupart du temps, les livres sont conservés dans un recoin sombre, au milieu des théories systématiques de la cultivation par la musique, sujet considéré par l'ensemble de la secte comme essentiel mais terriblement ennuyeux. L'ouverture des panneaux vient de changer la situation. Lan Rong soupire. Ils vont devoir déménager les étagères.

Comme chaque année.

.

« Tu vois !, explose Lan Rong à voix basse. Je t'avais dit que séparer les sièges ne servirait à rien ! »

Dai Song soupire :

« Tu n'avais pas de meilleure solution, répond-elle.

-Je considère que leur interdire l'entrée est une solution, grommelle sa collègue.

-Impossible, répond Lan Xiaoqi avec lassitude. C'est interdit. »

Un silence lui répond parce que les trois bibliothécaires sont trop fatigué pour reprendre le même débat qui les a occupé la veille et qui s'était conclu par le déménagement des sièges afin d'empêcher le groupe le plus remuant de se rassembler en nombre autour de Wei Wuxian. Sans surprise, les adolescents ont pris les coussins et ont repris leurs places habituelles pour se faire exclure une heure plus tard parce qu'ils étaient trop bruyants.

« Impossible, impossible… Pourquoi ne pas demander à Lan Qiren ? Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravie d'inscrire une nouvelle règle au mur si cela lui permet de protéger la secte de l'influence de Wei Wuxian.

-On ne change pas la règle pour tout le monde juste pour une exception, tempère Lan Xiaoqi.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que ce jeune disciple semble avoir décidé de trouver toutes les faiblesses de notre logique depuis qu'il est là.

-Justement ! Tu es trop jeune, mais je me souvins de Cangse Sanren. Si Lan Qiren veut encore rajouter cing cent règles à son mur, grand bien lui fasse, mais je refuse d'escalader la situation avec lui !

-Et ce n'est pas le sujet, intervient Dai Song d'une voix douce. La question, c'est… comment canaliser ce groupe. »

Un silence lui répond.

.

« Le jeune maître a pris la responsabilité de surveiller Wei Wuxian pendant ses punitions, annonce Lan Xiaoqi à voix basse. »

Il n'est pas permis de cancaner à Gusu, mais il y a une différence entre colporter des mensonges et se réjouir d'une annonce qui sera bientôt publique. Ses deux collègues se rapprochent.

« Enfin !, murmure Dai Song avec soulagement. »

Elle est la dernière à avoir du surveiller Wei Wuxian pendant qu'il recopiait l'un des tomes des règles de Gusu et, comme les autres, l'adolescent a réussi à la faire tourner en bourrique avant d'avoir finit sa punition. Ce n'était pas que l'adolescent cherchait à les provoquer la plupart du temps. C'est qu'il était incapable de se taire et de rester en place et qu'ils avaient tous du travail. Devant la situation, Lan Xiaoqi avait pris sur lui de s'adresser à Lan Qiren pour lui expliquer le problème et demander de l'aide ou des mesures supplémentaires, tout cela avec la discrétion qu'il convenait quand quatre adultes étaient incapable de gérer un seul adolescent.

.

Coda

.

« Ils sont encore là ! »

Seules les règles du clan empêchent Lan Xiaoqi de hausser le ton. Lan Rong regarde autour d'elle et repère enfin les lapins qui se sont réfugiés sous l'une des tables. Elle retient un sourire qui aurait exaspéré son collègue – elle aime bien ces petites bêtes. Depuis que le pavillon a été reconstruit, elles s'aventuraient parfois à l'intérieur. Entre l'attaque des Wen et la campagne qui avait suivi, elle avait souvent eu l'impression qu'ils étaient les seuls vivants du lieu, tant Gusu avait été dépeuplée. Lan Xiaoqi, lui, avait décidé qu'il ne les aimait pas, soit parce qu'il n'aimait pas les animaux, soit parce qu'il aimait encore moins devoir nettoyer après leur passage et qu'il s'imaginait qu'ils mangeaient les livres qu'on laissait à leur portée.

« Je m'en occupe, annonce-t-elle. »

En vérité, les lapins sont presque domestiqué pour rentrer alors qu'ils sont là et ne se cachent qu'à cause des gestes brusques de son collègue. Elle s'agenouille et avec la rapidité que lui a donné l'habitude, saisit délicatement le premier, le relâche à l'extérieur et fait la même chose avec le second. Au lieu de s'éloigner, ils restent devant l'entrée pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Je me demande si nous n'aurions pas plus de disciple si on les laissait rentrer, marmonne-t-elle. Il faudrait un petit enclos pour qu'ils les caressent, mais…

-Tu sembles remarquablement sûre que Lan Qiren ne mettra pas son veto, répond Lan Xiaoqi d'un ton acerbe. »

Elle secoue la tête en souriant. On peut bien toujours rêver !


End file.
